My one thing that is real
by Skoyer
Summary: Kate verbreitet Weihnachtliches Flair...das lässt auch Gibbs nicht kalt.KIBBS
1. Ncis Hauptquartier

My one Thing thats real 

**NCIS Hauptquartier 22.00 Uhr**

Es war einer dieser typischen Wintertage im Ncis Hauptquartier.

Zwar hatte die Uhr schon längst den Feierabend angezeigt doch der harte Kern, sprich McGee, Tony, Kate, Abby, Ducky und Gibbs saßen noch alle an ihren Schreib- bzw Leichentischen und gingen ihrer Arbeit nach.

Kate hatte gerade die letzte Akte bearbeitet und wollte nun etwas Weihnachtliches Flair in die kühl wirkenden Büroraum bringen.

/Hrhr wen überrasch ich als erstes? Mh...ich denke Ducky wird sicher bald nach Hause gehen also mach ich mich besser gleich an den Raum./

Summend griff sie unter ihren Tisch und holte einen Braunen Karton hervor.

„Ich bin mal kurz unten bei Ducky!", rief sie noch über ihre Schulter als sich schon die Aufzugtür hinter ihr schloss.

„Ducky?", fragte Tony verwirrt. „Was will sie denn abends um 10 noch bei unserem Leichenbeschauer?"

„Gerichtsmediziner.", berichtigte ihn McGee, handelte sich damit aber leider nur einen saftigen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf ein

_/Outsh/_

Gibbs hatte noch nicht einmal von seinem Monitor aufgeblickt was Dinozo dazu veranlasste nochmals bei ihm nach zu haken.

„Boss, weißt du was sie von Ducky will?"

„Wilden hemmungslosen leidenschaftlichen Sex?", murmelte er im Spaß ließ es aber um Tony zu ärgern recht ernst klingen, doch ohne auch nur für eine Sekunde seinen Computer aus den Augen zu lassen.

_/Wenn er mir das jetzt glaubt fress ich den Pappbecher meines Kaffees./_

Mit reichlich Unverständnis und offenen Mund blickte Tony zu McGee der über Gibbs' Worte grinsen musste.

Patsch Zum zweiten Mal rieb sich McGee seinen schmerzenden Hinterkopf und rief dem in den Keller fahrenden Tony nach, "Langsam wird's langweilig!"

Gibbs dagegen besah sich schon mal den Becher und überlegte ob man den mit noch mehr Kaffee besser runter bekommen würde.

_/Na dann Mahlzeit/_

_Guckt ma...da isn süßer kleiner knopf drück _


	2. Ducky's Büro

**Ducky's "Praxis" 22.12 Uhr**

„Hey Ducky!"

Ducky schaute von seinem Papierkram zur Tür durch die gerade eine grinsende Kate hereinspaziert kam.

„Cathlin", lächelte er erfreut. "Was verschafft mir die Ehre dieses späten Besuchs? Solltest du nicht längst zu Hause bei Tee und Keksen sitzen?"

„Weißt du , manchmal bin ich viel lieber hier als mich zu Hause vor meinem Fernseher zu langweilen.", erklärte sie.

„Aber sag mal", grinste sie "Warum hast du keine Gesellschaft? Ich mein, hast du niemandem zum sezieren oder so?"

Er stand auf um hier den sichtlich schweren Karton abzunehmen und sagte:" Nein, nach 21.00 Uhr grinsen die mich immer so komisch an da bekomm ich noch Alpträume:"

Sie lächelte ob seines witzigen Kommentars und begann ihm zu erklären was sie vorhatte.

„Ich wollte dich fragen ob du was dagegen hast wenn ich hier unten etwas Weihnachtlich dekoriere...auch wenn es selbst mir makaber erscheint in einem Raum voller Toter fröhlich lachende Weihnachtsmänner aufzustellen, aber ich dachte mir so , dir könnte es vielleicht gefallen.

Was hältst du davon?"

Den Karton auf einem der metallenen Tische abstellend nickte er ."Mir gefällt die Idee, Cathlin...so kommt mal etwas Farbe in diesen Raum und ich denke dem Kollegen da drüben könnte es auch gefallen.", sagte er und zeigte auf einem ziemlich tot aussehenden Mann der auf dem hintersten Tisch des Zimmers lag.

Sie zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue nach oben sagte aber weiter nichts und machte sich wieder summend daran all diese Nikoläuse und Lamettagirlanden in Duckys Reich zu verteilen.

Sie stellte sich auf einen Stuhl um besagte Girlande von einem Schrank zum anderen zu befestigen als sie merkte das sie den Halt verlor.

Ihr entkam noch ein erschrecktes Aaaahhhh als sie schon strauchelte. Zum Glück stand der betagte Gerichtsmediziner nicht weit entfernt und kam rechtzeitig um sie aufzufangen. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und ein ziemlich abgehetzter Tony stürmte mit einem „Kate!" in den Raum. Er hatte den Schrei gehört und war gleich losgelaufen als er den Fahrstuhl verlassen hatte.

Was er dann sah hatte durchaus Ähnlichkeit mit Gibbs' Vermutung, zumindest hatte es für Tony den Anschein denn die beiden boten wirklich einen merkwürdigen Anblick.

Kate hatte beide Arme um seinen Nacken geschlungen und Ducky hielt sie mit den seinen, den einen unter ihren Kniekehlen den anderen um ihre Schulter gelegt.

Diese recht eigenwillige Position hatte auch zur Folge das ihre Gesichter nicht weit von dem des jeweils anderen waren.

„Mann ich hab schon gedacht ich lande als Organspender auf einem von deinen Tischen!"

Durch den Sturz etwas abgelenkt hatten sie nicht gemerkt das Tony hinein gekommen war und Kate war so erleichtert nicht gefallen zu sein das sie anfing zu lachen, ein „Vielen Dank Ducky" flüsterte und ihm einen winzigen freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze gab.

„Immer doch Cathlin, immer doch!", lachte er ebenfalls und ließ sie wieder herunter denn.../_Man wird ja auch nicht jünger/. _

Dies zeigte ihm auch sein nun recht herzhaft schmerzendes Kreuz.

„Und was wird das wenn's fertig ist?", ließ sich ein skeptischer Dinozo vernehmen.

Erschrocken durch die plötzlich aufgetauchte Stimme fuhren beide herum und sahen schon ein wenig ertappt drein.

„Tony!" begrüßte Ducky ihn freundlich. Cathlin wollte es mir nur etwas weihnachtlicher hier unten machen.

„Weihnachtlich soso..." Ohne Frage war er ziemlich erstaunt was er eben gesehen hatte.

_/Muhahaha wenn ich das Gibbsy erzähle/_

„Tony nicht so wie du denkst!" schimpfte Kate entrüstet. "Ich wollte hier bloß etwas dekorieren."

„Na dann dekoriert ihr beiden mal schön weiter", lachte er und machte sich daran wieder nach oben zu fahren.

Beide grinsten und Kate war nun fertig denn dies war die letzte Lamettaschlange die sie hier anbringen wollte. Sich verabschiedend schnappte sie sich den Karton der immer noch gut gefüllt war.

„Okay mein Retter ich mach mich mal auf zu Abby! Wir sehen uns später."

„Vielen Dank für dein Engagement hier unten etwas Wärme zu verbreiten! Bestell Abby einen schönen Gruß von mir!"

„Mach ich!", und mit diesen Worten war sie auch schon aus dem nun glitzernden Raum gegangen.


	3. Wieder im Hauptbüro

**Wieder im Hauptbüro, 22.45 Uhr**

Immer noch vor sich hin grinsend begab sich Tony wieder nach oben zu den anderen. Naja irgendwie war nur noch ein PC an und vor jenem saß sein Boss der ihn nun seinerseits skeptisch musterte.

„Was bitte ist denn so witzig Dinozo?"

„Du!", war das einzige was er antworten konnte bevor er anfing zu lachen.

„Du spielst mit dem Feuer ich hoffe das ist dir klar.", sprach der Spezialagent drohend.

„Na wenigstens bin ich da nicht der einzige!", prustete Dinozo.

„Wie meinst du denn das?"

Sich die Tränen des Lachens aus den Augen wischend berichtete er.

„Ach ich wollte doch eigentlich nur schnell nachsehen was Kate von Ducky will und anscheinend kannst du hellsehen Boss."

„Hör verdammt noch mal auf in Rätseln zu sprechen Tony!"

Von dem recht heftigen Tonfall abgeschreckt erzählte er den Rest .

„Jedenfalls komm ich in Ducky's Büro und plötzlich fielen mir deine Worte wieder ein als ich Kate in Duckys Armen sah. Sie hatten mich gar nicht bemerkt und unsere Katie gab ihm ein niedliches Küsschen auf die Nase."

„Ach was?" Gibbs war plötzlich sein Computer ziemlich egal. Kate und Ducky? Lachhaft. Ducky könnte ihr Großvater sein. _Und du auch, _meldete sich die kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf.

Diese geflissentlich ignorierend zwang er sich jeden weiteren Gedanken an seine Agentin zu unterlassen.

„Wo ist eigentlich Mr. Bambino?", meldete sich Tony wieder der seinen Lachkrampf nun endlich überstanden zu haben schien.

„Der ist runter zu Abbs, sie brauchte Hilfe bei ihrem Internet Zugang.".

„Na wenn es nur der Zugang ist bei dem sie Hilfe braucht!", grinste Tony zweideutig. Doch dieses Grinsen formte sich schnell zu einem schmerzverzerrten Etwas da Gibbs ihm nun seinerseits auf den Hinterkopf gepatscht hatte.

Mit den Worten "Hol deine Gedanken aus der Gosse Tony!" begab sich Gibbs wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch den er für den Klaps gerne verlassen hatte.

Doch Tony ließ sich davon nicht die Laune verderben. „Ach komm schon Boss, wer hat denn vorhin mit schlüpfrigen Phantasien Kate betreffend angefangen?" sagte er provozierend.

„Na wenigstens hab ich recht gehabt, ich hasse es falsch zu liegen.", meinte er mit ernstem Gesicht.

„Okay Mr. Wahrsager. Dann sag mir mal was Abby und Bambino gerade im Keller machen."

Gibbs schaute ihn belustigt an bevor er antwortete, "Ich weiß ja nicht warum du immer wissen willst wo sich McGee aufhält oder was er da treibt aber ich nehme an du lässt dich bestimmt von ihm scheiden. Sie knutschen wahrscheinlich."

Mit diesen Worten hatte er sich endgültig wieder seiner Aufgabe am Rechner zugewandt

Tony jedoch war nun nicht mehr der Laune wie noch vor 5 Minuten. "Hey willst du etwa andeuten ich sei an McGee interessiert?"

„Na so oft wie du den Köperkontakt mit ihm suchst, und sei es auch nur das ewige klapsen könnte man schon meinen er bedeutet dir was!", grinste er. "Und außerdem,", fuhr er fort, „Was sich neckt das liebt sich, nicht wahr !"

Tony's Kinnlade hing nun ungefähr in der gleichen Höhe in der sich seine Knie befanden. Nicht gewillt sich weiter unterbuttern zu lassen verließ er das Büro mit den Worten „Ich hol was zu beißen!" und ließ einen amüsiert lächelnden Jethro Gibbs zurück.

**Abby's Büro 22.48**

Suchend schaute sich Kate in Abbys Büro um_./ Eigentlich müsste sie noch hier sein, denn ohne sich zu verabschieden haut sie doch nie ab./_

Leise bewegte sie sich durch den Raum und spähte in jede Ecke.

Ein Geräusch erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Zweifellos war es das Kichern einer Frau die gerade ziemlichen Spaß hatte.

_/Nein ich werde jetzt nicht neidisch , neeeeiiiin/_

In der hintersten Ecke sah sie ihre Kollegin und eine männliche Person , doch das Gesicht konnte sie absolut nicht erkennen da die einzige Lichtquelle, die Schreibtisch Lampe nicht besonders viel erhellte.

Und was die beiden da machten sah nicht besonders, hrmhrm nach arbeiten aus.

/Nun ja wie es scheint hat der Typ kusstechnisch einiges auf dem Kasten wenn es Abby so gefällt/

Wild knutschend hatte diese nicht gehört das jemand eingetreten war und dementsprechend erschrocken war sie auch als sie ein Räuspern vernahm das ganz sicher nicht von ihr gekommen war.

Erschrocken fuhren sie und ihr Kusspartner auseinander und nun konnte Kate auch erkennen wer Abby so aus dem Konzept brachte.

„Guten Abend, McGee", flötete sie schelmisch grinsend.

„Agent Todd ich dachte sie wären bei Ducky!"

„Bei dem bin ich schon fertig. Also Abby kann ich bei dir anfangen?"

Abby wusste schon über ihre Dekorarbeit bescheid und hatte sogar einen speziellen Wunsch gehabt.

„Klar Süße ich hoffe du hast diese süßen kleinen Skelett Rentiere bekommen, ich find die zum schießen!", feixte sie.

Bevor sich Kate jedoch daran machte auch hier Weihnachtsstimmung zu verbreiten deutete sie noch mit einem schmunzeln auf McGees Mundwinkel .

Dieser fuhr sich irritiert darüber aber dann seine Hand betrachtend merkte er worauf sie anspielte.

„Hey mein Tiger, ich finde schwarzer Lippenstift steht dir ausgezeichnet!" sagte Abby.

„Mh ich denke dir besser als mir...du bekommst es zurück", lächelte Tim verführerisch und zog sie für einen letzen Kuss bevor er wieder nach oben musste nah an sich heran.

Kate schüttelte nur den Kopf und verteilte schon wie versprochenen die restlichen Plastik Überreste ehemaliger Rentiere.

Schnell war sie fertig und wollte sich gleich daran machen oben des Rest ihres Kartons rum zu wirbeln als McGee noch rief, „Warten Sie, ich komm mit!"

Abby noch einen letzen Kuss auf die Stirn gebend verließ er gemeinsam mit Kate den Keller.

_Hrmhrm leute...ich hab 35 hits aber keiner reviewd? hundeblickaufsetz_

_bitte bitte auch wenn ihrs nich so toll findet gebt mir eure meinung mit Gibbs kaffee bestech_

_Lg Skoyer_


	4. Wieder obenFinale

**so leutz auf zum finale meiner short story und bitte bitte n kleines feddback für misch?anfleh**

**Oben angekommen, 23.17 Uhr**

Im Fahrstuhl bemerkte Kate mit einem Seitenblick auf McGee das er immer noch Abbys Lippenstift im Gesicht hatte und wusste aber nur zu gut wie Gibbs die Sache zwischen ihm und Abbs sah.

„Hey, du hast da immer noch was!", sagte sie und begann gleichzeitig an seinem Mundwinkel rumzuwischen.  
„Danke, ich glaube Gibbs würde mich zu Kaffeepulver verarbeiten!", murmelte Tim als sich auch schon die Fahrstuhl Tür öffnete.

Noch nicht ganz fertig wische sie noch ein letztes mal mit dem Zeigefinger an der schwarzen Stelle entlang, bis sie sagte "Fertig!" und beide aus dem Aufzug stiegen.

Tony, der gerade mit einem Tunfischsandwich zurück kam sah diese „Putz"Szene und verschluckte sich gleich.  
Gibbs dadurch aufmerksam geworden folge Tony fassungslosen Blicken und sah ebenfalls das Kate an McGees Mund rumwerkelte.

Um sich keine Blöße zu geben wollte er Tony noch etwas ärgern, das lenkt immer ab.  
„Keine Sorge Tony, Abby hat dir deinen Süßen also nicht ausgespannt." Frotzelte er und blickte Kate und McGee grinsend an.

Da Tony immer noch den armen Fisch in der Lunge nach oben hustete anstatt ihn in der Speiseröhre nach unten zu befördern klopfte ihm Tim, vielleicht etwas härter als notwendig auf den Rücken.

_/Ha das ist für die 423 Klapse auf meinen Kopf/_

Das dies jedoch nicht den gewünschten Effekt hatte wurde durch das noch verstärkte Husten offensichtlich und er beschloss den Fisch mit etwas Wasser herunter zu spülen.  
„Danke...hust Bambino...was würde räusper ich nur ohne dich machen."

„Ich weiß doch , keine Ursache:", grinste McGee und begann seine Sachen zu packen, denn langsam wurde es auch Zeit die Lichter auszumachen.

Kate lächelte noch einmal zu McGee als auch schon Ducky und Abby nach oben kamen und anscheinend den Feierabend, okay n ziemlich später Feierabend, antreten wollten.

„Darling, du hast meine Bude zu nem echten Highlight gemacht! Komm lass dich knutschen!"  
Gesagt getan und Abby drückte Kate einen Schmatzer auf die rechte Wange welche aber zum Glück von schwarzen Lippenstift verschont blieb denn den hatte ja McGee schon aufgebraucht.

_/Gott sei Dank, ich bekomm das Zeug dann nie wieder ab/_

„Ja nochmals danke Cathlin, auch von mir."  
„Hab ich doch gern gemacht Ducky.", sagte sie und schenkte ihm ein letztes Lächeln. Auch Tony zog es nun vor zu Hause rum zu keuchen anstatt hier alles mit Tunfisch und Toast zu tapezieren. Dies hatte zur Folge das nun nur noch Gibbs und Kate im Büro anwesend waren.  
„Ach überall dekorierst du es weihnachtlich und nur unsern Hauptaufenthaltsort lässt du so?", fragte Gibbs.

„Nein, nein ich wollte das heute noch schnell machen damit morgen alles fertig ist , pünktlich zum ersten Advent.", erklärte sie, die letzen Weihnachtsmänner und Lämpchen in der Hand.

„Tony hat sich übrigens Sorgen um dich gemacht."  
„Tony? Ich dachte nach deinen Worten vorhin das diese Sorgen eher für McGee bestimmt waren.", witzelte sie.  
„Er meinte du hättest mit Ducky rumgeknutscht und sah ziemlich eifersüchtig aus.", meinte er nun mit ernsterer Miene als vorher.

„Ach was er hat mich nur vor einen Prellungen bewahrt als ich fast vom Hocker geflogen bin, was der sich wieder ausdenkt!", antwortete sie ehrlich.  
Er drehte sich zufrieden in seinem Stuhl hin und her , Kate beim befestigen der Lämpchen ziemlich unchristlich beobachtend.

Er durchdachte noch einmal alles bevor er die nächsten Worte sprach.  
„Nun ja, das hätte ich dir ja auch nicht zugetraut...ich mein als ob du auf das ältere Semester stehen würdest, was? Da wäre Tony eher deine Kragenweite."

_/Süßer jetzt bist du so was von fällig. Mal sehen ob ich dich überraschen kann...teeheehee/_

„Jap, da hast du recht!", ächzte sie als sie den letzen Mistelzweig an der Ausgangstür anbrachte.

_/Ok, wer hätte auch was anderes erwartet, eine junge hübsche Frau, was sollte die auch mit einem mürrischen alten ausgedienten Agenten anfangen, der ihr überdies schon einmal ganz deutlich die Regel Nr.12 erklärt hatte. Alter hör auf zu träumen/_

„Okay ich bin dann fertig, mach das Licht aus wenn du gehst.", es klang von ihm eher wie ein Befehl als die Bitte, die es ursprünglich werden sollte.  
„Warte ich bin schon soweit!", sagte sie schnell.

Sie zog ihre Jacke an und ging zur Tür neben der auf dem Aktenschrank noch das Radio spielte. Ronan Keating; _My one Thing thats real._ Sie erkannte es sofort denn es war eines von ihren Lieblingsliedern.

Sie blinkte noch einen Moment gedankenverloren auf das Radio als sie Gibbs' Blick auf sich spürte. Sie schaute ihm direkt in seine eisblauen Augen und bemerkte das er den Arm ausladen aus dem Raum heraus streckte um ihr anzuzeigen das es Zeit war zu gehen.

_/Hrhr...du bist doch sonst nicht so unaufmerksam Züzer.../_

Sie schielte unauffällig zu dem Mistelzweig hinauf den sie noch zu Hause gefunden hatte.  
Sie bewegte sich langsam auf ihn zu und sprach die nächsten Worte leise aber bestimmt.  
„Tony ist mir viel zu Machohaft, nur damit dus weißt."

Ein wenig irritiert lies er den Arm sinken denn er hatte die Veränderung in ihrer Stimme bemerkt.  
„Dann also McGee.", versuchte er es noch einmal.

„Als ob ich Abby ihren Meisterküsser auspanne, für wen hältst du mich denn!" , spielte sie die Entrüstete.  
Kapitulierend hob er abwehrend die Hände um das Gespräch zu beenden, ihm stand es ganz sicher nicht zu derlei Sachen zu erfragen.

„Schon gut, ist ja auch egal, komm es ist spät.", versuchte er sie zum Gehen zu bewegen.  
„Hey meinst du nicht das du einen wichtigen Punkt vergessen hast!", fragte sie grinsend.

Er schaute prüfend zu seinem Schreibtisch und konnte nichts feststellen.  
Zu ihr zurückblickend bemerkte er das sie den Abstand gefährlich verringert hatte doch er wäre nicht Jethro Leroy Gibbs wenn er davon die Kontrolle verlieren würde.

_/Ruhig bleiben...gaaaaanz ruhig...ich bin aber nahe dran meine Kontrolle zu verlieren/_

Sie deutete mit einem Grinsen nach oben und er bemerkte so den traditionellen Zweig der jedes Paar der unter ihn tritt einen Kuss abverlangt.

Er sah ihr erneut in die Augen und machte ein abwehrendes Geräusch.  
„Ich bitte dich Kate, das ist was für Hormongesteuerte Teenager wie Abby oder McGee!", lachte er um seine Nervosität zu überspielen.

Nicht gewillt sich auf seine Widersprüche einzulassen verringerte sie noch den letzen Abstand zwischen ihnen und sie konnte fühlen das sich ihre Jacken schon berührten.

„Sei kein Spielverderber _Jethro_...", flüsterte sie.  
„Du liebst es zu spielen mh?", flüsterte er ebenso zurück.

„Manchmal durchaus...aber Spiele haben immer etwas fiktives an sich"  
„Was hast du gegen unwirkliche Dinge?", fragte er.  
„Bei einigen Dingen brauch man das einzig richtige, das wahre..."sprach sie bevor sie leise den letzen Text des Liedes mitsang:  
„I hope you feel, the same way i feel, my one thing that is real..…"

Sie hatte das letzte Wort kaum gesungen da zog er sie schon an sich heran und verschloss ihre Lippen mit einem sanften Kuss.  
Sich voneinander lösend blickten sie sich gegenseitig tief in die Augen.

„Okay...also...ich glaube du hast recht, das hätte sich nie so gut angefühlt wenn es fiktiv gewesen wäre.."  
„Oh ... was wäre denn wenn es nur ein Traum war?", neckte sie ihn.

Er nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine beiden warmen Hände und konnte fühlen das sie genauso vor Erwartung zitterte wie er.  
Leise sprach er,

„Dann, _Cathlin_, will ich nie wieder aufwachen"

Fin

bis zum nächsten mal

skoyer


End file.
